


To  all the ugly girls and pretty boys (a letter to everyone who feels different and needs a little positivity in their life)

by HaloKiwi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Being different, Gender Issues, Genderqueer, LGBTQ Themes, Letter, Nonbinary, Pride, positivity, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloKiwi/pseuds/HaloKiwi
Summary: This is a text that I wrote based on my personal experience of growing up being lgbtq but not knowing it and just feeling different and wrong. Looking back at younger me I always get really sad and also a bit angry. This is for everyone who shares those feelings. You are not alone.





	To  all the ugly girls and pretty boys (a letter to everyone who feels different and needs a little positivity in their life)

To all the ugly girls and pretty boys  
To all the people who feel different  
To all the people who do not fit in  
To all the people who feel the need to change to be accepted  
To all the people who need this

It is ok to be the way you are. There is more than just one way to be. There is a way to be that is your way and your way is exactly right way for you.

Sometimes you feel like you are broken, sometimes you feel like you are wrong, because all the people around you are so different from you. You feel like being different is a mistake or a sickness. You try to find the mistake in yourself. Did you not try hard enough? Did you do something to deserve it? But you will not find those answers because they do not excist. You are not a mistake or broken. You do not need to be fixed. Being you is the right way to be. You are who you are. 

Sometimes you feel alone. You feel like an outcast. Believe me. You are never alone. There is always someone on you side and you will come to a point in life where you see that there are a lot of people like you. Not exactly the same as you but different like you. You are united in your differences. You will see that there are more ways. Million different ways to be that are all ok and yours is one of them.

Sometimes you feel like you do not belong. Like all the boys and girls are something different that you cannot be. You are too pretty or not pretty enough. You do not feel right. You feel like they can look right through your skin to see that it is just an act you are keeping up. You are scared of what they will say because you have seen how cruel they can be to people who are just a little different. You have seen it before and you know it will happen again. If it does not matter to you, they cannot hurt you. Put your guards up, but not your walls. Be an authentic you and love and live with an open heart. Your love will spread its wings. It will take the pain away and seed hope and acceptance. 

Sometimes you feel lost. You feel like you do not know who you are. Go your way. Take tour time. You will find who you are somewhere along the way. There is no wrong direction to walk even if a way does not take you straight to who you are. All those other ways are not mistakes, they are experiences you need to make.

Being different is good. It makes you you. Nobody else is like you and that's good. Everybody is their own way of different. You are very important, very special. You matter!


End file.
